prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC39
is the 39th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 574th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Yumegahama falls into disarray as Dys Dark vines, powered by Haruka's despair, overtake the city and trap most of the people in cages. While the rest of the Cures, along with Kanata, defend the city, Haruka is shocked to learn that she cannot transform because she lost sight of her dream. Major Events *The Royal Key appears for the first time. *Haruka breaks out of her despair and transforms into Cure Flora once again. *The Cures unlock their new forms and use Grand Printemps for the first time. *Prince Kanata regains his powers and memories. Synopsis Kanata tells Towa the same thing he said to Flora/Haruka earlier on - that he couldn't stand seeing her struggle so much just for a dream. Next day, Minami and Kirara return to Noble Academy, but they see Haruka under the weather. Back at the dorm, after hearing the whole story, the two feel guilty of leaving Haruka alone. Out there, Haruka feels really hurt after Kanata told her not to be a princess. This causes vines to start invading Yumegahama, which Close and Dyspear are pleased with. Said vines turn many people into Zetsuborg. Kanata, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet meet, while Haruka finds out about the vines and sees them fight. Haruka tries transforming but can't since her transformation is also fueled by her hope. She starts crying as she keeps remembering Kanata telling her not to be a princess anymore, which causes the vines and Zetsuborgs to be stronger. Close fights Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet, while thanking them and Kanata for making Haruka fall into despair. Kanata feels really remorseful for what he said to her and runs away. Meanwhile, Haruka hits rock bottom when she trips and falls, causing her gift and hairpin to fall too, as she questions why she dreamt of being a princess. She thinks of both sides of Kanata, followed by her past memories of expressing and fighting for her dream, and those she had during her time at Noble Academy. Her past self then encourages her. She regains hope when Kanata rushes back to her and makes up with her. Mermaid, Twinkle, Scarlet, Yui, Pafu and Aroma come to them. Haruka gives Kanata her gift, while he passes her the hairpin her mom gave her as a child. Haruka transforms into Flora once again, and helps the other Cures fight the Zetsuborgs, Stop and Freeze. Kanata, seeing Flora fight, remembers the time he encouraged her to be a princess. Mermaid and Twinkle apologize for leaving Flora alone, but she assures them that she still stood up because they've still been supportive of her dream. No matter how much she suffers when fighting for her dream, she still accepts all struggles. An enraged Close and Shut join in the fight, but Kanata finally regains his memories and powers and deflects Close. He states his new dream of wanting Haruka to live her dream and keep smiling. The violin charm Haruka gave Kanata morphs into the Royal Key, allowing the Cures to use Grand Printemps, forcing Close, Stop and Freeze to retreat. The vines and cages also disappear. Kanata thanks the Cures for restoring his powers and memories, after losing them when he used up his powers in episode 21. Although his gift ended up becoming a Dress Up Key, he's still contented since Haruka has returned to her usual optimistic self. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro Villains *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Close *Shut *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata (as a civilian; his memories and powers as a prince have returned) *Haruno Ibuki (flashback) *Haruno Moe (flashback) *Haruno Momoka (flashback) *Kisaragi Reiko (flashback) *Shirogane-san (flashback) *Aihara Yuuki (flashback) *Azuma Seira (flashback) *Nishimine Ayaka (flashback) Trivia *When it reaches the eyecatch, the screen is black and the logo is in black and white. *The ending is updated with the Cures transforming into their Premium Mode Elegant towards the end. *Conditions of Being a Princess is played in the background from when Haruka transforms into Cure Flora again. *The opening contains more previews of the movie Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! that was released in theaters on October 31st. The ending also features characters from the movie in the crowd below the stage. *This episode features the first time a Cure performs two attacks simultaneously, in this case, it's Cure Flora performing Lys Tourbillion and Rose Tourbillion using Cure Mermaid and Twinkle's Crystal Princess Rods. *Cure Flora is the featured soloist in the ending. *Haruka's transformation into Cure Flora in this episode notably happened in real-time, one of the very few occasions in the franchise where a transformation is done in real-time. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure